Sing me a song, Dream me a dream
by Hotaru Riddle
Summary: Heero once had a love, what happens when he finds her agian, and saves her from being completly turned in-human..But what happens with her other little 'changes'?Whats a guy to do, so deep in love?AU
1. Chapter 1

*Sing Me a Song, Dream Me a Dream*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A young boy, no older than 12 sat next to a purple headed girl, not a day older than 10.  
  
"Happy birthday, firefly!" Said the boy, giving her a gift.  
  
"for me?Thank you Heero!" She said giving him a hug. Heero smiled and hugged back, then she unwrapped the Paper to reveal a locked with the word 'firefly' engraved Onto the front.Hotaru looked at it loveingly as Heero put It on her neck."Its beautiful!" Hotaru smiled as she embraced Heero in another hug and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. Heero sat stunned for a moment befor smileing."I thought You might like it little firefly." He said.He was about to say More but he heard screams in the distance.He immediately Grabed Hotaru's hand and pulled her towards a hole under a bush. While they were running the chain of the locket she was wearing Broke, she slipped out of his hand just as he jumped into the hole and Grasped it.As she was standing up and befor Heero could do anything To help, she was yanked up by a evil looking man in a lab coat and thrown into a rusted metal cage, which was thrown into a weird looking car with metal bars for windows.The car speed off, and Heero was the only one left.He began to cry silent tears for his lost firefly, and that was the last time he cried, the last he loved,the last time he felt any emotions at all, and the last time he saw Hotaru, his friend, his love, his angel. He thought he would be this way forever, sad and emotionless, oh but how wrong he was, Oh but how wrong.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Chapter 2

*Sing Me a Song, Dream Me a Dream*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Heero woke up in cold sweat and cursed him self 'Why do you plague my dreams firefly?How I miss you..I wonder how you are, if your alive...if you miss me as bad as I miss you, if you feel my pains.' Heero thought sadly, not letting his emotions show. Just as he got out of his bed, his lab started to beep.He went over and read the message from Dr.J, it read:  
  
Another Mission Boys!  
  
Alright listen up, in the colonies there is a lab, where we thought smart scientists worked, but there really a bunch of mad men, turns out they raided a place in earth about 6 years ago, stole a little girl by the of Hotaru, not one knows her last name.-  
  
Heero's heart stopped, 'could it be? Hotaru?My firefly?..Nah, its just wishful things Yuy, theres probably more than one Hotaru on this planet...but still..'. He read on:  
  
but that's not the point, here's all the information you need.  
  
Heero clicked on the already hacked links Dr.J provided, and almost vomited by what he saw.  
  
There was a girl with long purple hair,down to her knee's, she was in this tank filled with different colored..chemicals, millions of tubs stuck to the tank, putting different things into it.  
  
Heero looked away..He didn't want to see any more.He clicked another link, this time her profile.  
  
Birth Name: Hotaru (last name unknown) Age:16 Height:5'4 (AN:just a guss) Gender:Female  
  
All other information is unknown, personal, or not accurate.  
  
Heero cursed at the lack of information and went into the kitchen, as he suspected, all the Gundam Pilots were just finishing up breakfast. "New Mission, we leave tomorrow at dawn, be ready." He said, giving them a piece of paper with the information on it. 


	3. Chapter 3

*Sing me a song,dream me a dream*  
  
  
  
"Heero."  
  
Heero turned around to see Trowa.Towa was the only one who knew about his past besides himself and Hotaru, the only one who could see the true Heero, the little boyish acting Heero, the cute Heero that was dying to get out.Heero knew Trowa wanted to know if this was the Hotaru that hero had loved so long ago, that he still loved now." I don't know Trowa, I honestly don't know." Heero said, strained. Trowa nodded and didn't say any more about it.  
  
  
  
THE NEXT DAY......  
  
  
  
"UP!" Came the booming voice of Heero, giving every one except Trowa, was already up, a horrible head ach."But Hee-chan!ITS STILL DARK OUT!" Duo wined. "Change of plans, NOW UP!" Heero's icy cold voice said shrilly. "Alright...alright..." Mummbled Duo. "Up!" Said Wufie cheerfully. "Why so happy?" Trowa asked." Dunno, just am!" Wufie said which cause both Trowa and Heero to slap him on the back of the head.  
  
"Oooowwwwwwiiiiiieeee!!!!!!!What was that for?!?!????" Wufie complained. "For being an idiot." Said Heero simply.  
  
"Im ready, lets go!" Said Duo,irritably.  
  
"Were off!" Said trowa, jumping into the car, and then sticking his head, "Do we need our gumdams?". "Heero nodded, "Just one, I trust you to do it Trowa?". Trowa knew after they completed their mission and got safely outside, that he was to blow up the place. " Yeah, I guess." Said Trowa, a bit on edge." Then I'll drive, and Duo, Wufie, and Myself shall complete the mission, its up to you to finish it off."Yes.." and they were gone. 


	4. Chapter 4

*Song me a song, dream me a dream*  
  
  
  
"Get her in the tank!"Yelled a man in a white lab coat, the same that had grabbed Hotaru up all those years ago."Leave me alone!" Hotaru spat and she kicked,screamed,bit,did anything she could to get away from these horrible people, even though she knew it wouldn't help."Which tank Dr.Horishi?" Asked one of the little evil men holding onto Hotaru."Tank B4, Chemical's all." Horishi laughed evily." Wither sh'll be an inhuman animal or she'll die, but hey, its all part of the fun-project!" Horishi said kicking Hotaru in the stomatch as she doubled over in pain. The evil minions put Hotaru in a tank as the Dr. had ordered and started to fill the tank, rendering Hotaru unconscious.The last thing she saw befor going unconscious was Heero's face peeking into the door, thinking she was hallucinating, she mumbled "Heero, save me.." and then the chemicals seeped into her mouth and she went blank.  
  
"Don't woor Taru, I'm here." He whispered befor jumping into the room, gun loaded.He shot the glass around hotaru leaving her limp form hanging from all the wires in her skin. He immediately grabbed her while the others fought off all the evil scientists."Time to exit stage..um.Right or left, lets just GET OUT OF HERE BEFOR TROWAS BLOWS US UP!" Duo screeched as they ran as quick as they could through the many halls of Shibikouya Lab. (funny name, huh?)"This is no time for wise creacks Duo, its time to run and get our buts ans well as the weak Onna, OUTTA HERE!!" Said Wufie as they ran.Heero thought of tripping Wufie for that remark but refrained from doing so.  
  
Just as they got to the court yard and a good 5 feet away from the building, it blew up."In the car, NOW!." Ordered Heero.  
  
  
  
*~BACK AT THE MANISION~*  
  
"That was SO ~NOT~ fun." Duo complained as Heero contemplated on getting his gun out or not, finally he brought it out and pressed it to Duo's head, "Complain one more time and your brain will be all over the place." He said, getting VERY annoyed. "Yes sir, Mr Trigger Happy Sir!"Duo said with a hand to his head, Heero loaded the gun with a click and Duo shut up immediately. A groan came from the couch. "Ow..My head hurts.lights.so many colors.." Hotaru groaned trying to open her eyes, bot to no avail. Heero sat beside her and rubbed her head. "Ssshhh, its okay firefly, your safe now." He cooed as everybody else (with the exception of Trowa) Sat in shock and left (including Trowa)."He-HH-Heero?" Hotaru stuttered, opening her eyes a little, seeing a very blurry vision of her surroundings." Im here."Heero stated, kissing her lightly on the for head.Hotaru immediately grabbed him, afraid to let incase it was a dream and woke up in another tank filled of chemicals and other things."Am..Am-am I dreaming?" She said tightening her grip on Heero's shouder as cat like claws came out of her finger tips.hero took her hands away from his shoulder and held her in his."No, Im here, Im real, don't wrry my dear firefly, your safe from now on." He said kissing her fingers.Her wrapped his arms around her waist as she shuddered."Don't let me go, im so cold Heero, save me..." She shuddered......"Save me..." She whispered again... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
